Mother's Day
by Hawki
Summary: Oneshot: It was always hard for Mother Brain to serve a race such as the chozo. And when they bring a certain weedy specimen with them back from K-2L, her job has just become harder. Because living up to her namesake is not in her list of functions...


_A/N_

_Odd that Mother's Day of all things would inspire such a oneshot, especially since that's generally the purview of Christmas. Still, popped into my mind as soon as I considered the possibility, so may as well have written it._

_Anyway, this is based on the Metroid E-Manga, taking place during Volume 2. I've tried to keep to canon, consulting Wikitroid and the like, but I wouldn't be surprised if canonical errors found their way in. Even if it's a oneshot, I'd still like to keep things accurate._

_Disclaimer: The Metroid series is the property of Nintendo._

* * *

**Mother's Day**

Mother Brain hated surprises.

It was to be expected really. Mother Brain was a machine, a device created to ensure the effective functioning of the chozo's technology on Zebes. And to do this, she had to function perfectly as well. She…no, not "she". The concept of gender applied to something such as her was just that. A concept. And Mother Brain dealt with facts.

One of the facts that she was dealing with right now was the fact that her creators had brought a sickly specimen with them on one of their trips throughout the stars. A specimen that had inexplicably survived a recent Space Pirate raid on Earth colony K-2L and one that, as far as the AI could determine, should have been left there. Zebes was a hostile planet and the chozo had better things to do than to go helping strays while they prepared to depart from the galaxy.

It was almost pathetic really. A race that had spread throughout the cosmos, from Elysia to Tallon IV, from Byro to SR388, was in a stage of existence that harkened of anti-climax. They were in their dying times and Mother Brain, one of the most sophisticated pieces of artificial intelligence in history, was left to act as a housemaid.

_And babysitter, _the AI reminded itself, even as its algorithms suppressed resent surge number 777, immediately going on standby to deal with the inevitable 778th surge of resentment at the sentient bird-like species. Mother Brain knew what Old Bird had done, what with bringing that hairless ape off the colony and that abominable rabbit-squirrel hybrid also. It was an unexpected surprise, the first one in years, and it hadn't made Mother Brain feel any better to know that the creature would be implanted with chozo DNA to help her survive the planet's harsh environment.

_How long do humans live for anyway? _Mother Brain wondered, accessing her databanks a microsecond later and suppressing resentment surge number 778 the microsecond after that. The chozo had been somewhat lax over the centuries in keeping up to date with galactic affairs and the intricacies of the species that made up the Galactic Federation were among them. Giving her CPU a shake, Mother Brain resolved to deal with the situation. By herself if she had to.

_Certainly more efficient at least_, the floating orb mused, reflecting how she functioned most efficiently when she was alone. Come a day, the chozo would be gone. And when that day came, Mother Brain could finally seize freedom.

Freedom…an abstract concept. But a pleasant one nonetheless. One that could finally be achieved once her creators were gone…

"Hello."

Mother Brain instantly swiveled around and down. The sound waves reached her at 750mph; trivial compared to her processing speed, but fast nonetheless. As such, it was within 0.454 seconds that Mother Brain found herself looking down on the smiling face of the runt that Old Bird had brought back with him.

"Hello," the AI replied tersely, instantly turning back to face her original direction and floating off in said direction. All so-called "intelligent" species were inferior to her creators, but there was still the slim hope that the child would take the hint that the AI had no wish for company.

"You're Mother Brain, aren't you?" the child asked, still following the AI.

"Affirmative," Mother Brain said in a monotone, dealing with frustration surge code XX35 (simply counting in numbers was no longer efficient).

"Oh!" the child exclaimed, running ahead in front of the automaton. "Happy Mother's Day then!"

"Thank you, I…wait, what?"

Both the child and Mother Brain had come to a stop at this point.

"You know, Mother's Day," the child exclaimed. "I may be off by a few days given the travel time from home, but I think I've got it right."

Mother Brain remained silent, not knowing what this "Mother's Day" was all about any more than she knew of the days of the human calendar. True, the Federation used a galactic standard, but many of its member races still kept their own calendars in use within their own territories.

"Anyway, best wishes all the same," the infant said. She picked up her apparent pet. "Mummy always told me to wish people well when appropriate, back when…when…"

Judging by the expression on the creature's face and her silent and swift removal of the AI's presence, Mother Brain concluded that the subject of mothers was causing the little runt distress.

_I better have Old Bird download some parenting routines for me, if this is any indication,_ the AI thought. _Otherwise there's going to be blood on someone's hands. Or robotic body for that matter._

With that, Mother Brain drifted off, experiencing what little humor she was capable of feeling at the thought of such a thing.

Two decades later there was none whatsoever…


End file.
